Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf club head.
Description of the Related Art
Measures for exerting an influence on an air current flowing to a golf club head have been proposed (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2000-176057, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 03-114477, U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2003/220154, and U.S. Pat. No. 8,777,773).
The shape of a golf club head may affect an air current flowing to the golf club head and degrade the air resistance. If the air resistance increases, the head speed lowers, and the distance performance of the golf club head deteriorates.